


coincidences become my fantasies

by aethkr



Series: hues of blue and red [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, YouRiko Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: You walked into a red-head one day, and now she couldn't stop thinking about her.





	coincidences become my fantasies

**i.**

 

“Yō! Yō! Over here!” Chika waved, totally not gaining the odd eye from many onlookers. Yō wondered how she did it, to not care a single bit that the spotlight was on her in times like this. Someone would probably say that Yō should’ve known the answer to that herself, since she was an exceptional athlete who has competed in various competitions and even won in most of them. She was able to keep her nerves even when everyone was anticipating the best after all.

It was a bit difficult to reach Chika, because every few steps she’d take, Chika would go a little further away. Her orange hair was distinctive enough that she could probably go anywhere and Yō would still recognize her, but it was getting harder to catch up. Plus, it’s more stressing to be both looking for and going after one person. Chika was too excited though, apparently she saw merchandise of µ’s from a mile away (exaggeration, but Yō swore Chika could do that if she wanted to) and wanted to buy some.

She couldn’t run either. The sidewalk, though not too populated, was too risky to run through. She didn’t want to be lectured by another random person for accidentally bumping into them. That sent shivers down her spine...

“Wait up! You’re too—Ugk!” Since focusing on one person—Chika—was Yō’s first priority she forgot that there were other people around her, and thus committed the mistake she feared. “O-Oh! I’m so so sorry! Are you hurt?”

The girl in front of Yō was pretty, _really_ pretty. Long crimson hair, gentle cheeks and oh my god Yō’s gay again Chika help—

“I’m ok. Are _you_ ok? You seem to be in a rush.” The girl was surprised at the sudden contact, having not dodged in time, but was able to compose herself fast. She, however, looked a bit tired. “You ok?”

“Y-Yeah! I am! Just chasing after a friend, that’s all.” Yō laughed, the girl smiled in response and both went their separate ways.

Eventually, Yō caught up with Chika, but her heart wanted to catch up with someone else.

 

**ii.**

 

Chika and Yō were walking to school. These moments were once in a lifetime, since their houses weren’t exactly beside each other. It was because of that situation that they enjoyed times like these.

“Did you see the girl that I bumped into a few days ago?”

“No…”

“She was so pretty! Sweet personality, she didn’t get mad at me when I walked into her!”

“Yō, this is the 10th time you’ve told this to me.”

“Anyway, she was like ‘oh! I’m sorry!’ and it surprised me because _I_ was the one who hit her.”

“You are so gay ohmygod…” Chika face palmed and laughed. She loved it when her friend was just rambling about _this one girl_ that she had clumsily bumped into. There were times Chika was the end of that rambling session too, whenever Yō saw her friend perform live she would brag (although humbly) that she knew Chika.

Yō was just...a handful whenever she had someone to fuss over. And now this random stranger that neither of them knows has been part of it as well.

“Oh yeah! Chika! Since it’s break soon, let’s go to Tokyooooooooo!!”

“You want to find that girl again huh.”

“You said that!”

Chika shook her head. “Would our parents—”

“I have it under control!”

“You asked them before you asked me? And they agreed?!”

“Yeah! I have my charms—”

Yō gaped in feign betrayal when Chika started walking faster than her, as if she was leaving her behind. The girl smirked and started to run after Chika once the girl has gained some distance. When Chika heard the footsteps from behind getting louder, she gave chase too, now sprinting instead of walking briskly.

 _Race you to school_ , said the look in Chika’s eyes before they faced forward. She knew she’d probably lose, since Yō’s an athlete and she _does_ race Kanan from time to time (unfortunately Yō has become the continuous loser for these races). Chika...she’s fitter than before, but not at the level Kanan and Yō have reached.

(Those two are beasts)

As she ran, the cold wind brushed against her and nothing ever felt more relaxing. It was a surprise that none of them have slipped, but that’s probably plot armor. Times like this made Chika settle into a sentimental mood, so she became a little slower, though not noticed by her friendly competitor. Yō _did_ give Chika a big headstart after all.

She knew that Yō wouldn’t necessarily leave her, but what would happen if Yō found that girl again? Would she be left behind? Being left alone was a feeling Chika knew but wasn’t accustomed to. She was a radiant star. People have noticed her because she’s so joyous that it hurts.

But unlike the star that Chika admired—Honoka Kousaka—Chika was a happy-go-lucky person not always by nature, but because she was the engine to the car her friends and her have been riding. If she refused to start, they’d get nowhere.

Her story was for a different time though, since school’s literally right around the corner and—

“I should’ve never given you that head start!”

Chika giggled, and as the doubts subsided, she knew that it’d be better for Yō to be with that girl, whoever she was.

(But if she ever hurt her best friend, this would be a different story)

Now, if she were that girl, where would she go?

 

**iii.**

 

After hours and hours of hunting, Chika has narrowed down her options. Continue searching, or give up. The girl doesn’t study at their school, which was unfortunate. Although Chika could imagine that happening, and Yō’s motivation for school shooting up tenfold.

Little did Chika know that the girl Yō’s heart was pounding for was absent that day. And imagine the shock that went through Chika’s face when the _girl_ that _Yō_ was _falling for_ was. their. classmate. How did she not see that??!?! Maybe not _her_ , since Chika wasn’t there.

How did Yō not see this… As if reading her mind when she turned, Yō gave an apologetic look (because she knew Chika was searching for this _mystery_ _girl_ with her).

_Riko._

_Sakurauchi._

That was her name. That. was. her. name!!

“Did I waste all my time finding someone who was right here?” Chika never looked so defeated. At this point she wanted Yō to go up to her and confess her feelings so this could all be finished. She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that it was Riko Sakurauchi was the girl this dumb Yō Watanabe fell for. “Ugh, Yō. I’m never, ever, helping you—”

“Look Chika! Mikans!”

“I don’t want mikans… I want my time back.”

Yō handed her phone.

If Chika had the chance to hit someone at this very moment, it would’ve been Yō.


End file.
